Hard Pressed
by Tinker Titan
Summary: Haima Kagami is known as a man viewed to be rather ridiculous. He's goofy, sometimes loud, and often times very jumpy. The hospital Director doesn't let the talk get to him though. He can lay down the hammer when needed to as the big boss in charge. However, he can't say that he's encountered a situation like this too many times before. Emu x Kiriya Please Review.


I started this and wrote it in a few hours. I wanted it to be perfect and I hope you tell me your thoughts when done. While I enjoy Kiriya x Emu, I prefer Parado and Emu more. But still, I loved writing this a lot.

* * *

Haima Kagami is known as a man viewed to be rather ridiculous. He's goofy, sometimes loud, and often times very jumpy. He's the type to grab a persons attention once he really gets going. He's the polar opposite of his son, Hiro Kagami whose calm, collected, and the very essence of pristine and perfect. If Haima is well groomed for work, then Hiro is well groomed for the world. Some often ask how someone like Hiro could have come from a man like Haima.

Haima doesn't let it get to him. He is the director of the hospital. He can be serious and lay down the hammer if needed. He more than understands the need for rules, and how important it is to appreciate the work of all his doctors and nurses.

Speaking of his doctors, he can't say he's dealt with a situation like this too many times.

He's come to enjoy the new interns presence at the hospital. He never had an issue with the young man when he initially arrived, but he surely never expected him to become this ingrained into the lives of he and his son. For him to become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in place of his son? Remarkable.

Now, however, Hojo Emu is in a position most compromising.

Pressed up against a wall (Why is it always against a wall with this boy) by-Kiriya? Yes, Dr. Kujo! Seeing Dr. Hojo pinned, or thrown into a wall has become a common occurrence these days, but seeing him thoroughly invested in a no holds barred make-out session is a first. Tongues, hands, a knee pressed up, in-between Emus-

"Ahem!" Haima is farely sure that he hasn't seen Dr. Hojo react so quickly in his time having known him before then in this moment; snapping his head away from kissing to stare in shock and mild horror. Clothes disheveled and hair amiss? Ah, to be young and adventurous. Not an appropriate time or place, however.

"D-director Kagami!" Haima almost feels sorry for the young man. Cause isn't that what he is? A young man? So young, and full of life, with his whole career ahead of him. That is, if he isn't cut down as Ex-Aid. Dr. Kujo nonchalantly steps away from Dr. Hojo's personal space, aside from carefully gripping his lapels and smoothing them out nicely. It's more professional, at least.

"Director Kagami, nice to see you," and Haima really does have to appreciate Kujo's lack of shame or embarrassment in a way. It would mean getting through this situation easier. Haima swings his arms out and back a bit, smiling.

"Hm, it seems that you two have been getting along well." Haima couldn't believe that Hojo could get any redder. Dr. Kujo smirks playfully in response, almost looking smug while glancing in Hojo's direction.

"I would say so, Director." to say that Haima is amused would be considered unbecoming in his son's eyes. So, he won't tell his son. Stepping forward, Haima comes to stand between the two of them, his hands turning them before he nudges them a little.

"Take a walk with me boys. Yes, yes, a conversation is in order here." Taking steps in slow stride, they pass by a few nurses that greet the Director in kind tones. He responds with respectful nods.

"Director-," Haima interrupts Hojo.

"I've been a doctor for many years. Long enough to become a director and not because I'm just old, I'm not old! Ahem, I was going somewhere, ah yes. I've been a doctor a long time. I've even seen my share of office romances. Hospital? Would it be office romance or hospital romance?"

"Um, I think-,"

"Ah, never mind that! The point is, there have been more inter workplace relationships in this hospital than I can count. Over the years the rules have always been changing and progressing. Specifically what's appropriate in a professional work space," Haima gives them each looks. Hojo doesn't appear like he'll be able to look Haima in the eyes anytime soon. Good, it'll teach him to be more careful in the future.

"A simple peck, the lips or the cheek doesn't matter as long as it's a simple peck. At least during work hours. Hand holding is fine too, almost cute and innocent. Like a cake. Which reminds me, I should bring Hiro evening cake, soon. But! But, that's later. Tell me boys, what wouldn't be considered appropriate in the hospital?" he asks the two of them with a glance.

"We-," Hojo shifted nervously before trying to answer. Trying being the word to look out for. Kujo interrupted him, again. Young people today. They come to a stop outside of the CR double doors.

"I'm going to guess that a coroner finding his intern, boyfriend and pressing him up against a wall to stick his tongue down said interns throat isn't exactly kosher, Director." Kujo states so matter of fact. So bold, even Haima can feel a bit of color touching his cheeks. He'd heard stories of Kiriya Kujo's rather…. crass attitude. Haima coughs into his arm.

"To start, yes. Now-,"

"We understand! There isn't a need for further explanation on the rules, Director. Thank you." Hojo tells him. He's a very polite young man. His kindness has earned him a favorable reputation among the staff. He can recall many times when he came across the young doctor engaged in conversation about the weekends of his fellow doctors and even the nurses.

"We'll just be leaving then," Hojo slowly starts backing away. He reaches out and latches onto Kujo's sleeve, pulling him along.

"Be sure to keep your phones on and charged! We can't always know when a bugster will strike next."

Haima can't say that the look the two before him share doesn't make him feel touched. He suddenly remembers the old days with his late wife. Such precious memories. He's certain that she was where Hiro's sweet tooth came from. Only his wife preferred candy over pastries.

"We'll do our best, Director. The two of us will be very busy."

"Kiriya!" Hojo admonishes his lover.

Ah, to be young.


End file.
